Warning
by ForThem
Summary: Breach spoke softly. "I know what you'll become, Rex. I know what you'll do." Oneshot, no pairings.


A little oneshot I thought up a while back. Takes place after "A Brief History in Time". No pairings, still fits in with canon hopefully. Lol, I never thought i'd be writing with Breach...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered in through the boarded up windows, illuminating the dusty crates scattered around the room. Rex took a deep breath and relaxed, enjoying the stillness of it all. He was so used to running around town smashing up EVOs, he'd often forget how nice it was to just chill out somewhere quiet.<p>

Walking over towards a partially-opened crate, he set down his can of soda and reached in, pulling out an old basketball. After bouncing it a few times on the floor, he deemed it acceptable, and walked over towards the makeshift hoop hanging from the wall. He dribbled for a moment, and took a shot. As usual, it missed completely. He tried again, and again. The last shot hit the rim and bounced off, rolling into a dimly-lit corner.

It came to a stop in front of a pair of faded, black shoes. Rex's breath caught in his throat.

"I thought it was a dream. It is. But not really."

"Breach!" Rex tensed. After a moment had passed without any creepy portals, he relaxed his posture. It was obvious she wasn't here to start a fight.

Breach picked up the ball and walked slowly across the room, allowing her eyes to wander. She savored every step; enrapt by the sound of her flat heels on the floor, ensnared by the tiniest of breezes that fluttered across her skin. After an eternity of being nothing -of being everywhere and every when- even the tiniest sensory detail was a precious gift.

"So, um…how've you been since the whole…?" Rex fumbled, trying to create some sort of small talk.

"So much. There was too much. It never ended."

Rex took a few steps toward her. She mirrored his movements, peddling backwards. He halted his advancement.

"But it did stop. I forgot most of it, but some I didn't. Some was too important." Breach clutched the ball to her chest, hugging it tightly.

Her one-sided conversations always seemed to go nowhere with Rex. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Listen. I've seen time. All time. Time before this, but most importantly, time that doesn't exist," she paused. "Yet." Breach looked up at his face; curtain of hair parting to reveal her bright yellow eyes.

She spoke softly. "I know what you'll become, Rex. I know what you'll do."

Rex's eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about. She had seen the future. She had seen _his_ future. He felt dizzy at the thought. Time travel always sent his brain for a loop.

"I would've wanted someone to tell me, if I was in your place. So I'm telling you," her eyes locked with his. "It is bad. The things you will lose..."

"Lose? What kind of things are we talking about here, 'cuz I don't exactly have a great track record of hanging on to stuff," Rex asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. "I mean, most of my socks—"

"_Everything_."

There was a lull of silence between the two. Finally, Rex found his voice. "Won't telling me this mess up the future-timeline-continuum thing?"

"There are things that should never, ever happen. Things I never want to see again. I wanted to tell you, to _warn_ you, because…" Breach knelt down and gently placed the basketball on the tile. She gave it a light push, and it rolled towards Rex's feet. "…we are friends."

Rex picked up the ball and looked back at Breach. A small smile spread over his face. After all the trouble they've been through, they were still on the same side. "Thanks, Breach."

Breach shook her head. "Don't thank me for bad news."

Rex scratched the back of his head. "Weeeell, since you're the time traveler here, what do you recommend I… um, do?"

She nibbled on her lip, trying to find the right words. "You… It would be best to… disappear."

Rex was taken aback. "D-disappear?" He thought about it for a moment, a knot growing deep in his stomach. "How long are we talking here?"

Another long silence. Breach's lip began to tremble.

"I-I could take you away from all this—"

"I can't." Rex said gently. He let the ball fall out of his hands and walked up to her, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "I can't just leave. There are things I've gotta take care of; people I have to protect. Questions I need to answer."

Breach's shoulders slumped a bit. She knew in that moment that there was nothing more she could do; there was no changing what was to come. Rex had made his decision.

Breach took a few steps back. "…I hope it's all worth it, in the end." She spoke sincerely. "…be careful." A ruby red portal opened beneath her, and she disappeared, ending the conversation as quickly as it had begun.

Rex was alone once again, left to contemplate Breach's ominous prediction. She didn't make house-calls for fun; if Breach, of all people, felt the need to caution him, it must be serious. Picking up his basketball, he headed back over to the hoop.

Something big was coming; a fight to end all fights. He could feel it.

Rex stared at the hoop for a long time, wondering if it was worth the effort. Wondering if everything they've been doing was going to work out in the end. He could feel the inescapable _authority_ of space-time bearing down on him; the inevitability of their situation.

He gritted his teeth and flung the ball at its target. A satisfying swoosh met his ears.

Rex always had a problem with authority.


End file.
